Memories and Marshmallows
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Stampy sets up a outdoor camping activity, at the same time he wants to figure out his friends' back stories in cutiosity. Will curiosity kill the cat, though?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey peoplez! So, I haven't really tried juggling stories, beside Mine Little Pony and some others but I haven't done anything else besides that. So in result I'm going to be starting this story and try to type up Mine Little Pony Chapters and Two Weeks With Team Crafted chapters too, while doing this one!**

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: These back stories are not the real stories of the following Tuber's, if they are I will confirm my guessing undefeatable. **

_Prologue_

_**Stampy's Lovely World, 5: 46 PM**_

Stampy sat in his lounge, thinking. What was he thinking about? You ask. He was thinking about his friends.

Stampy remembered his childhood and wondered about the others' back stories.

_They have to be better than mine, _he thought. _Spending every day in a mansion with adoptive parents who never care about you isn't the greatest._

Then an idea sprang into his mind. An outdoor camp!

That way, they could all talk about their pasts over a campfire. It was a brilliant idea!

But on the other hand if they didn't _want _to talk about their childhood days, that could be a problem. But Stampy was not going to pressure anyone.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's a prologue! Next chapter up on Tuesday or tomorrow. **


	2. Mine a Diamond

**A/N: Yeah, I don't know if anybody is reading or not, but here is the second chapter.**

_Mine a Diamond_

_**Outskirts of Stampy's Lovely World  
>8: 40 PM<strong>_

"Score!" Salem yells as a marshmallow lands in Squid's mouth.

"Well, this is a good way to eat" Squid confirms, mouth full of marshmallows.

The six were in the woods, sitting by a campfire and eating marshmallows,

"So, who wants to share a story about their childhood?" Stampy asks, his plan springing into action. Dan tentatively raises his hand.

"I'd like to tell one" everyone turned their attention to the mod showcaser, he cleared his throat.

"Trayaurus told me the story. So, it was a stormy night at the orphanage…"

()()()

_**Jungle Side Orphanage**_

_Five-year-old DanTDM sat on his bed, looking out the window._

_Oh, how he wished that someone, anyone would take him in as a child. Most adults sent him back to the orphanage because he was always on about science and mods. They thought he was not normal._

_He had sat on his bed, staring out into the outside world, hoping to find a proper home._

_The lunch bell rang, signaling the time of break. Sighing, Dan broke away from the window sill and exited his room. _

_A herd of kids ran down the jungle wood stairs, eager for lunch._

_Once the boy had reached the cafeteria, he received his lunch. A raw piece of porkchop, an apple and half a bucket of milk._

_Halfway through his lunch, the PA system rang out with a voice. The receptionist's voice._

"**Will Daniel Middleton please report to the front desk, thank you**"

_I might get adopted! He thought, "might" being the keyword there._

_Leaving his lunch tray on the table, Dan scurried through the hallway. The kids on the benches whispered to each other when Dan passed them._

"_He's never gonna get adopted…"_

"_What kinda person would want a science geek?"_

_Dan ignored them and soon made his way to the front desk._

"_Ah, Daniel. Please come here" the lady at the front desk led Dan through the door and into the waiting room._

_There sat a villager. He had a white lab coat on and had his arms behind his back._

"_Daniel, this is Doctor Trayaurus. He is thinking of adopting you…"_

_Adopting you… Adopting you… _

_Those two words ran through his mind a million times. Adoption? Was he ready? What if he gave him back again?_

"_My boy, please come and sit down…" the Doctor invited Dan to sit beside him._

"_I'll leave you to it then" the lady left._

_The two sat in silence as Dan's eyes lit with excitement._

"_Tell me, what's your name?"_

"_I-I'm Daniel Middleton, but I liked to be called Dan…" he trailed off._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Five and a half"_

"_What do you like to do in your spare time?"_

"_Just staring out the window and thinking a-about m-mods…"_

_Trayaurus smiled, "What would you say if you were going to live in a laboratory?"_

"_I'd be over the moon…" he replied with a blank expression on his face._

"_Well, then. Let me just sign the papers and we'll be on our way" once he left, Dan sat bewildered._

"_I'm getting adopted?" he asked himself._

"_I'm getting adopted!" he yelled and rushed to the front desk._

"_Daniel, you may go pack up some things you will need" said boy rushed up two flights of stairs and made his way inside his room, ignoring two other buys who frowned once they saw Dan._

"_I'm getting adopted you punks!" he yelled as he slammed the door and made his way back downstairs._

"_Let us be going now"_

_Dan did not look back as he ventured through the jungle towards his new home._

_()()()_

_Throughout the years Trayaurus bought Dan a dog as his sixth birthday present. He named it Grim but soon he died but the doctor recreated him into Grim the Skeleton Dog._

_Another incident when Dan was ten was when he was testing out his first mod, the Superglue mod but ended up sticking Trayaurus' hands together. _

_Down along the lines, Dan found out he had a sister named Delia but Dia for short._

_When he had turned eighteen he married a girl named Jemma but continued to live with Trayaurus._

_In his videos, he never showed that Trayaurus was his adoptive father in any way, instead because the doctor could not use his arms he got into some trouble and Dan helped._

_Overall, it was a wonderful experience for Dan in his new lifestyle…_

()()()

"….That's the story of my childhood…" Dan finished off as everyone stared at him in awe, a few marshmallow's fell out of Squid's mouth.

"What?"

"You're related to Trayaurus?" Amy exclaims.

"You were an orphan?" Lee shouts in his face.

"Yes and yes…"

"Wow. Just wow…" Squid mumbles.

"You sound like Ash…" Stampy states.

"I thought you guys would've guessed that I was related to Trayaurus… Ah, well"


	3. The Hunger Games

**A/N: I be back for an updation.**

_The Hunger Games_

"What do you mean, Dan? How would we ever know that you're _related _to Trayaurus?" Salem shouts.

"Well, I basically work, socialize and basically _live _with him…" Dan trails off, shifting his eyes around.

"Well, that was a shocker. But moving onto the one and only, SalemsLady!" Stampy announces in an orderly fashion.

"Yeah, alright…" Salem rolls her eyes and begins her story.

()()()

_Eight-year-old Salem sighed in frustration as her mother continued to frill her already over-the-top frilled dress._

_"Mom, please!" she shouts finally._

_"Salem, we are going to go and watch a symphony being re-played from the 1800's. You should be delighted to such a marvelous event"_

_"Well, I'm not! Let's watch the Hunger Games! Symphony's are boring…!" she droned._

_"The Hunger Games?! Salem, only _ruffians _would watch such vulgar behavior"_

_By 'ruffians' she means Fighters like me, the young girl thinks._

_"Now let us stop our bickering and get on to the task at hand…" _

_"If only dad were here"_

_()()()_

_Salem found the ongoing symphony quite tiresome. So tiresome she might as well sneak out of the auditorium._

_During the performance, next to her sat a boy who looked about her age. He had short brown hair, matching eyes and wore a red and black checkered hoodie._

_They made eye contact every once in a while, but didn't speak._

_Salem could tell that obviously the boy did not want to be there as well. Finally, towards the middle of the performance she spoke up._

_"You wanna get outta this place and have a great time?" the boy turned over to her and smiled._

_"I like the way you think"_

_()()()_

_"So, who are you?" the boy asked once they exited the building._

_"Name's Salem, you?"_

_"Mitch" he replied "What do you wanna do now?" Salem stood in deep thought for a moment then her face lit up again._

_"You ever hear of the Hunger Games before?"_

_"Are you kidding, I love the Games! Never played one though"_

_"You know that saying, 'first time for everything'?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Let's play a round of Hunger Games!"_

_"I love the way you think"_

_The two soon found themselves inside the arena of the infamous Hunger Games. Salem stood on a pedestal next to Mitch._

_Since it was their first try, they had decided to team up._

**_Match starts in 00: 30…_**

_"I cannot believe I'm about to play the Hunger Deens! Oh my Notch, I'm gonna tell Jerome about this"_

_Salem smiled to herself. Soon, twenty-five seconds had passed and the final countdown commenced._

**_Starting in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_**

_All twenty-four players were released from their pedestals and were running toward the middle in a jumble of gamertags._

_Salem grabbed as much as she could from her chest before meeting with Mitch at a bridge._

_"What didja get?" Mitch asks._

_"I got some Chainmail Armor mixed with leather, Stone Axe and apples and bread. You?"_

_"Gold and leather armor, sticks, string, Gold Sword and few potatoes"_

_"Great. Now what?"_

_"I don't know. I've never played Hunger Games before"_

_At that moment Salem noticed that a player wielding a Stone Sword was approaching them with great speed. In a split second Salem grabbed her Stone Axe and began attacking. Another player tried to ambush her from behind but luckily Mitch came in and attacked too._

_Once the player was down, the message popped up._

**_ZxxxZ slain by SalemsLady._**

_Soon afterwards another notice came in front of her._

**_DemoDemonDemolisher slain by TheBajanCanadian._**

_ "Nice job, biggums"_

_"Thanks. I didn't know you were from Canada…"_

_"It's in my name" they laughed until Salem noticed something popping up from the pile of stuff on the ground._

_It was brown, pointy and considerably shiny._

_It was a stick._

_Salem picked it up, smiled and stashed it in her inventory._

_()()()_

_The two had done well since they got their first kill. Only three players remained, including Mitch and Salem._

_They had decided to return to the center to see if they could find any leftovers in the chests._

_"We've done pretty good in these games despite being kids," Mitch stated while eating an apple._

_"You said it" Salem noticed that a gamertag had appeared in her distance of sight. _

_The last player._

_"Excuse me, but I've got business to attend to" Salem ran forward, wielding her Stone Sword._

_"You go ahead. One of has to die anyway…" Mitch joked the last part to himself but in a hushed tone._

_Salem began to see more of the person. Gamertag was LordOfTheGames100, he had exceptionally good armor and wielded a Iron Sword._

_But Salem took the guy on anyway._

_"Look, kid" the person begins looking at her with cold eyes "you're not gon' win. I am. Ya know why? Cause' I've got the materials to make a Diamond Sword. Ya probably don't know what that is, don'tcha?" _

_"I do know what a Diamond Sword is. And you're not winning these games, I am!" they began fighting._

_Soon the man only had a heart left. And Salem was still full health._

_"Ya know, kid. I think I misjudged you… Here, take my Diamonds. I was hoping to get a stick before the Deathmatch but looks like I was a little too late" the man handed Salem two shiny Diamonds. With that, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke._

**_Deathmatch starting in 5…_**

_Salem ran to the center where Mitch stood slack jawed._

**_Deathmatch starting in 4…_**

_She scrambled to the Crafting Table._

**_Deathmatch starting in 3…_**

_She placed the Diamonds in._

**_Deathmatch starting in 2…_**

_And finally she put in the stick. The stick the man had wanted._

**_Deathmatch starting in 1…_**

_Salem pressed on the items and felt heavy wood being placed in her hand._

_The Deathmatch had started and Mitch stood ten blocks away from her, a Diamond Axe in hand._

_"Where'd you get that?" she asked, calmly._

_"Jerome gave it to me before I went off. Just in case"_

_"Is he your brother or something?"_

_"No, just a good friend"_

_With that they began attacking each other. Soon Mitch and Salem both had three hearts left. Mitch threw his Axe forward and fell backwards._

_Salem noticed this and her eyes turned big as dinner plates._

_She jumped and grasped her hand._

_Miraculously, she felt a wooden handle in her hand and she opened her eyes._

_In a split second Salem sprinted forward and thrust the Axe back at Mitch and she heard a ding and found herself outside in the arena._

_She smiled to herself upon seeing Mitch standing bewildered._

_"GG, Mitch. GG"_

_()()()_

_Throughout years she met a man who was the brother of her soon-to-be sister in law, Amy Lee. So she married._

_She and Amy became great friends and sisters alike._

_Mitch never got over his first Hunger Games experience. _

_But Salem knew that the two people she killed during that match of Hunger Games helped her fulfill her own destiny._

()()()

Again, the other five stared at her with astonishment, even Amy.

"What?" she asked much like Dan did.

"You met Mitch before us?" Squid asks.

"You included me?" Amy says.

"You weren't adopted?!" Lee shouts in her face.

"Hey, you heard my story. Now let's get on with Amy's…"


End file.
